1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer button apparatuses, and more particularly to a computer button apparatus which can be readily assembled to a computer.
2. General Background
A computer bezel normally has a plurality of buttons for controlling switches which are mounted on a front panel of a computer. The switches are connected to a circuit board of the computer. A button on the computer bezel is pressed to trigger a switch on the front panel thereby controlling an electrical apparatus of the computer.
A conventional push button assembly adapted to be mounted to a bezel includes a button body and a pair of anchoring members arranged on opposite sides of the button body and connected to the button body by resilient arms for resiliently supporting the button body. Each anchoring member forms a plurality of ledges for being interferentially inserted into and engaging with corresponding holes defined in the bezel thereby mounting the button body to the bezel. The bezel defines a bore through which a post extending from the button body extends for being accessible to a user. The button body has an inner end adapted to drivingly engage with a switch whereby when the post is depressed, the button body moves under the resilient support of the resilient arms to engage with and thus actuate the switch. But because the push button assembly is secured to the bezel by the ledges inserted into the holes, the push button assembly often breaks off the bezel after being used for a long time.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer button apparatus that can be readily directly mounted on the computer, and remain firmly affixed on the computer even after repeated use over time.